


To Be Decided Upon

by miss_nettles_wife



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: CBT, Chastity Device, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/pseuds/miss_nettles_wife
Summary: Danny has kinks. Charlie indulges him.





	To Be Decided Upon

**Author's Note:**

> my second forray into hard smut. If you couldn't tell by my other works, power imbalances really interest me. This one is no exception. Though it is my first attempt at a more dominant Charlie, I'll be the first to admit that I write him as pretty passive haha. Enjoy, if you feel so inclined leave a review, have a nice day! 
> 
> (this work is unbetad, all mistakes are my own)

It would be easy to give in.

That’s what Danny is thinking at the moment.

It would be so simple to just drop the small piece of pipe, and have Charlie come set him free. Following that, he could stop this suffering. 

But he won’t be doing that. On one hand, he’d be wasting all the effort he’s already put into his current predicament, and secondly, if he did, he’d be disappointing Charlie. And that is a lot more painful to think about. 

He certainly does not want to do that. He just needs to find a distraction to keep his mind off of the pain.

Charlie is very good at this whole domination thing for someone who’d never done it prior to this relationship. He’d sort of stumbled into this relationship. Danny had been prepared to never ever tell anyone about any of this stuff, Charlie included. But as Charlie often did, he managed to get the truth out of him with a combination of trust and nonjudgemental mmm noises.

What surprised Danny the most was Charlie offering to help him achieve his otherwise odd and potentially deviant desires. Certainly, Charlie thought that what Danny liked was odd, as most people did, but oddness had never stopped him before so he didn’t see why it should stop him now. Sometimes, though not often, Danny wishes that he’d just kept his mouth shut. Not because Charlie did a bad job at whatever it was that this relationship was, but because he did it too damn well.

While Danny still couldn’t quite gauge what exactly Charlie liked and what he did just because Danny said that he’d enjoy it, things seemed to be going pretty well for them.

This particular set up was quite the achievement on Charlie’s behalf.

Using a selection of ropes, Charlie had taken his time in tying Danny’s calves and thighs together to stop him from getting up. Using a meter wooden rule obtained from God Only Knows, Charlie had incorporated that to stop him slamming his knees together. All of this led to him being forced to balance on the balls of his feet.

If he wanted to take the pressure off of his feet, then he would have to lean forward onto his hands, which were resting on the ground between his feet, handcuffed together. But if he wanted to do that, then he would be pulling on yet another rope secured to both his crown jewel and nipples and be tugging on that was…Not advisable.

As far as safety went, Charlie seemed to keep that at the forefront of his mind while he was designing his God-awful contraptions. In this particular instance, rather than a gag that he would usually go with, Charlie instead fitted a small pipe between his teeth and instructed him to spit it out if at any time he felt that he needed too. So far, Danny has never needed too, but that wasn’t to say that he never would. Charlie had a skill for pushing him right to the limit. Danny trusted him implicitly, but even with the trust, there is a little fear.

To stop him falling over and unsexily castrating himself, Charlie had tied a rope around his chest and tied that rope to the handle of his blocked closed wardrobe.

Danny winced as he struggled to find the spot between both agonies that would be the most tolerable. He was reminded very vividly of his most hated and also most adored part of this whole setup. Genuinely, he had no idea where Charlie had procured the star of their sex life. For a homebody, he had a lot of contacts that Danny didn’t understand. The star of their sex life, or as Charlie called it, Old Reliable, was a slender, metal chastity device. Danny had no idea where the device came from, but he did know, intimately, what it did.

It was shiny to behold, and made to prevent him from so much as even getting hard, orgasms were a wholly unattainable. He loved it as much as he hated it. It had been him to suggest his continued wearing it outside of the bedroom. Charlie had been concerned about it, but Danny wasn’t. It didn’t impede his ability to do his job, and that was all that mattered.  After a trial period, Charlie hadn’t needed so much convincing.

It was a double-edged blade, since it led to situations like this.

The final piece of the puzzle was the vibrator. Danny himself had brought it prior to meeting Charlie, not that it mattered, since Charlie had since taken ownership of it and used it to bring Danny to the edge, over and over again. The edge he couldn’t jump over on account of the chastity device.

Since he was able to prove to Charlie that it wasn’t impacting his work, Charlie was less inclined to take it off and give him the orgasms he lusted after. It wasn’t contrary to what Danny wanted, that was for certain, but he did enjoy them and he couldn’t help but to want more, which was denied, which made him want them even more in some type of incredible sexual circle.

He took his eyes off the floor with considerable effort to look at Charlie, who was sitting comfortably on the bed, scribbling away on his notepad. It was all a part of today's game. If he could stay in this position without complaining for the length of time Charlie decided, then he may or may not get the cage taken off. The only way Danny has to tell the time is by the ticking of Charlie’s watch, but his mind is too hazy to properly and actually count.

His muscles burned from the strain, and the balls of his feet felt like they were on fire. No matter how much time he spent transferring minuscule amounts of weight onto his hands, now he’d lost the middle ground, he couldn’t find it again. He was drenched in spit, a by-product of having his mouth held open. It was uncomfortable at best and disgusting at worst.

He occasionally got a glance in between his legs and noted that he was leaking like a broken tap. He wanted that orgasm. More than that, he wanted to impress Charlie, who seemed largely indifferent to his suffering. If he could, Danny would say ‘I’m doing this for you, because I love you, because I love you, because you asked me too, can’t you see?’ but Charlie doesn’t see because he’s not paying attention to Danny any longer.

No longer able to suffer the ache in his legs and feet, Danny leaned onto his hands as much as he was able. The length of rope pulls tight and he moaned in pain from beyond his gag.

“Be quiet, can’t you see in reading?” Charlie said, right away. Danny does his best to quiet himself at the demand.

His feet are very appreciative of the break, while his balls are decidedly not. The muscles in his legs ache like nothing on Earth. It feels like he’s just run a marathon. He doesn’t know how much longer he can do this, and he really, really hopes Charlie will release him soon. The buzzing inside of him is beginning to drive him mad.

It doesn’t hurt yet, but it is uncomfortable. He tries to conjure up something in his mind to think about. Work? Dinner? Gardening? Nothing stuck as his frazzled brain flickered from topic to topic. Irrationally, he thinks that Charlie’s pen is too loud and falls back onto the balls of his feet unable to take the pulling any longer.

Charlie looks up when he hears the shift. He is very calm about it.

“Can you keep going?” He asked, and he sounds like he’s on Danny’s team. Like he wants Danny to succeed. Damn him, damn him, damn him.

“Mhhh” He moans, almost out of instinct. Charlie shifted on the bed and walked over. It’s more humiliating that he’s still perfectly pressed in his neat tan pants and beige shirt. He has the sleeves of his green jumper tugged up to the elbow. He’s doing it on purpose, teasing. He knows full well how much Danny likes it when he looks casual and slightly ruffled. The illusion of what could potentially be under his clothes was just as appealing as what was actually under them.

He panted heavily and desperately tried to find an equilibrium again. Charlie knelt down next to him and placed one of his perpetually cold hands on Danny’s hot skin. It felt good and he has to fight the urge to lean into it.

“You’re making a mess,” Charlie said, looking in between Danny’s spread thighs over his shoulder. Danny followed his gaze to down between them. God, he wanted to come. Charlie reached between his legs and dragged a long, slim finger along the metal device. Danny swore he could feel it in his entire body as Charlie slowly tightened his hand, Danny couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and letting out a soft moan. “You’re quite warm,” Charlie observed reaching down lower to fondle him. “But for the time being, I think your blood flow is alright. Anything hurting in a way that it’s not meant to?”  Danny shakes his head and grunts no. Charlie’s hand feels so good. It’s been so so long since he last came, even this feels ten times as erotic as it would of otherwise.

“Please what?”  Danny hadn’t realized it, but as he struggled to find his balance and keep himself close to Charlie’s hand, he’d been, for want of a better word, babbling into the pipe. Indeed, please what? Please set him free? Please keep touching him? Please take the cage off? Please keep it on? He doesn’t quite know what exactly he wanted. His whole body was acting on instinct rather than his command.

“Please what?” Charlie repeated, removing his hand from the place Danny wanted it second to most and cruelly flicked the chain attached to his nipple. Danny choked out half a moan and half a scream. It hurts, hurts, hurts. “Please Charlie, will you let me out? Please, Charlie, can I come? Please, Charlie can I have clothes pegs on my balls?” At the last one, he shakes his head furiously, no, no, surely he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. Would he? A very, very tiny part of Danny hopes he will.

“No answer for me? Then stop talking.” He said, standing, and leaning over to once again casually flick the chain attached to his chest. Danny tries to swallow as much of the sound as he can but just ends up spluttering on himself. He can feel Charlie checking on the cupboard door through the ropes. Deeming it okay, Charlie walked around to his other side.

Crouching down, Charlie put a hand on Danny’s thigh to steady himself.

“Taught.”  He remarked and then used that hand to reach between his legs again. He slowly dragged his finger through the small, slightly cloudy pool of precum that has been accumulating for however long he’s been here. Danny can’t keep still. No matter how he leans, the pain is not bearable. He can manage only a few moments in each position before the agony forces him to move again.

This is worse than trying to find the middle ground. He can't stop, he's operating on his instinct alone. He feels like his brain is going to shut off and reduce him to nothing but a bumbling mess who crave the touch of the very man who put him in this situation.

Charlie, thankfully, takes pity on him, but not before cleaning his finger off on Danny’s chest. Slowly and methodically, he released Danny from his bounds and positions himself to catch him when he falls back onto his chest.

Danny was breathing hard and pushed his face against Charlie’s jumper, primally seeking out comfort. Charlie used one hand to gently stroke through his sweat-damp hair. Reaching up, he gently eased the pipe out of Danny’s mouth and set it aside. His jaw felt slack and sore but he knew it was only temporary. They sat like that for a hot minute while Charlie ran through his mental checklist of making sure that no unintended damage had been caused.

“Did I do it?” He asked, raising one hand to take hold of Charlie’s chest. The relief was exactly what the doctor ordered, but he really wanted that extra relief.

“You’re asking if I’m going to take the cage off?” Charlie asked, casually. Danny can almost hear him thinking.

“Mm.” Charlie looked thoughtful, then offered Danny a smirk.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Please, please.” He said, “But I did it, I did.”

“It’s got nothing to do with that.” Charlie assured him, “Your effort there was utterly heroic. I’m saying no because I don’t think that you really want to come.”

“I do, I really do.” If Charlie is going for some kind of mind trick right here, Danny doesn’t think he’s really conscious enough to resist it. That thought was horrifying, but also, he had to trust Charlie to not do anything that couldn’t be reversed.

“Do you?” Charlie reached between Danny’s legs and took him into one hand, thoughtfully. His hands are just calloused enough to feel, for lack of a better term, exquisite.

“There’s nothing stopping you from asking me to take the cage off at any time of day or night so you can touch yourself, or have me touch you. I think we both know I’m a soft touch with that regard. But you don’t. You like being denied.” This was all true and utterly filthy. Charlie’s voice is naturally soft, but this is a whole new type of seductive whisper. “To be frank, Danny, I don’t care one way or the other if you come or if you want to be denied. It’s got no bearing whatsoever on my life.” He paused so he could use his thumb to gently massage one of his red, uncomfortable nipples. “Only yours.”

The following pause is pregnant and Danny can feel a fresh sweat breaking out on his skin.

“As far as having earned an orgasm, I’d say you most certainly have.” Charlie reached into his pocket and produced the key to the small padlock that kept the much hated (Loved?) device in place. “And I’d be happy to give it to you. If you wanted it. A handjob, a French, I’d fuck you if you wanted. I’m sure you’re still open plenty wide enough. If you really wanted, you could fuck me.” Hearing Charlie’s voice roll over the filthy words makes him shiver. It’s true, they are all things that he very much enjoys and would love to do this evening.

“And if you didn’t fancy having it on with me-“ as if Danny would even consider sleeping with anyone else now that he’s tasted this forbidden fruit – “You’re more than welcome to go sleep with someone else. Rose is still in love with you, perhaps you could ask Matthew or Lucien. I’m sure at least one of them would take pity on this poor boy whose boyfriend locks his prick away after he’s done with it.” He passed Danny the key. It’s warm, Charlie always carries it with him in case of an emergency. “But do you know how I know that you don’t really want to come?”

Danny, still almost nonverbal, shook his head.

“Because you’d come right back to me and ask me to lock you back up.”

Danny choked out a half sob, knowing that Charlie is right. For someone who was supposedly new to this, he was really very good at it. Mayhaps there was a skeleton or two in the back of that neat and tidy closet after all.

“You’ve been blessed, or perhaps cursed, my darling. I know for a fact that you find the act of me telling you no and taking control far more erotic and gratifying than the orgasm that you’re going to get if you take that thing off. Giving everything up to me, knowing that I might make you wait a day, or a week or a month. That’s your gratification. But the choice is yours. You can do as you want.”

Danny looks at the tiny, unassuming key that will set his dick free from its shiny metal shackles.

“Anything I want?” He asked, voice rough.

“Absolutely. Within reason.”

“You’d really let me fuck you?”

“If you wanted to.”

“Would you make me wear a condom?”  Charlie had few limits of his own laid in the foundation of their relationship, but one of them was condoms. He was pushing a limit with this and he knew it. Charlie looked thoughtful. Then-

“No. Not this time.” Danny looked back at the key and tried to imagine what it would feel like to go back into the device knowing that he had potentially months ahead of him. In the end, Charlie, damn him, was right. He took hold of Charlie’s wrist (were they always this thin? Danny thought he might snap it off if he wasn’t careful) and pressed the key back into his hand. Charlie pocketed it and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“There’s the Danny I know and love.” He said, “Are you certain?”

“Yes.” He said more determined.

Charlie smiled again, “Now, shall we get you into the bath? I bought some oil I think might be nice on your muscles.” He said.

“If you really love me, you’ll get into the bath with me,” Danny told him, as Charlie lifted him up.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” He smiled. "I love you." Charlie assured him. Danny knew he did, but it was good to hear it. 

"I love you more."

 


End file.
